Suspiros del pasado
by anitacm
Summary: Kagome descubre sus nuevos poderes y su pasada vida despues de un engaño de Naraku junto a un nuuevo compañero de viaje...
1. Chapter 1

Suspiros del pasado

Hi, siento haber dejado las otra historia pero es que llevo dándole a la cabeza durante mucho tiempo esta historia junto a una amiga y tenía ganas de subirla, espero que les guste¡

"blablá**"**- pensamientos

CAPITULO 1

Era un día soleado en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Kagome iba de regreso a su época para descansar un tiempo y para estudiar, aunque le costó convencer a Inuyasha, este la dejó ir al cabo de un buen rato de discusión argumentando finalmente "haz lo que quieras, así estaré más a gusto sin ti", lo que hizo que el corazón de Kagome se entristeciera y por raro que pareciese, agachó la cabeza intentando retener las lágrimas y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al pozo sin decir más que un simple "adiós" cosa que extrañó a todos incluyendo a Inuyasha que esperaba a que la jovencita le dijera con su típico tono enfadada el furioso "siéntate" demoledor que lo dejaba a varios metros bajo le tierra, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Sango, que veía expectante como su mejor amiga se dirigía al pozo que conectaba a las dos épocas con la cabeza gacha y a paso lento, sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba: le habían afectado mucho las palabras de Inuyasha. Ella sabía cuánto amaba a ese medio demonio arrogante, desagradecido y orgulloso, y también que sufría mucho en silencio cada vez que este se iba corriendo por Kikio siempre que sabía algo de ella, dejándola a ella destrozada y con el corazón sangrando de tristeza.

Cuando Kagome salió del pozo encontrándose en la época actual, se quedó apoyada en este con los dos brazos soltando todas las lágrimas reprimidas de sus ahora enrojecidos ojos color azul.

-"¡Estúpido, estúpido! ¿Por qué me tratas siempre así? ¡Sabes que te amo y ese amor que te profeso lo tiras a la basura cada vez que quiero demostrártelo!"-pensó empezando a llorar a mares, Se sentía como si le hubieran tirado millones de dagas a su alma. Cuando se sintió un poco más desahogada se dirigió a la entrada de la pagoda, abrió las puertas corredizas y salió al exterior cerrando detrás de sí. Cuando salió respiró hondo esperando recibir el dulce olor a tierra mojada de la época feudal pero lo único que lograron percibir sus fosas nasales fue el olor a humo de los coches y a contaminación, entonces se dio cuenta de que era normal ya que en su época ella se encontraba en plena ciudad del siglo xxi.

Ya un poco más tranquila, se dirigió a su casa, donde la recibió su madre.

-¡Ah, cariño!¡Has llegado justo a tiempo!-dijo esta corriendo a abrazar efusivamente a su hija transmitiéndole en el toda la felicidad de volverla a ver ya que no lo había hecho hacía ya tiempo.

-¡Hola, mamá! Yo también me alegra de verte…

-¡Vamos, vamos!¡Sube a darte un baño! Recuerda que esta noche es la cena en tu conservatorio. Tienes que prepararte bien (N.A/decidí poner a Kagome en un conservatorio, como si no tuviera ya cosas que hacer¡xD)

-¡Uff, vale, gracias mamá!-dijo Kagome mientras subí a toda prisa las escaleras. Una vez en el baño, Kagome se detuvo a observar su reflejo en el espejo. Había cambiado mucho desde que partiera por primera vez a la edad de las guerras civiles. Había pegado un estirón, su silueta era ahora grácil y esbelta. Sus rasgos faciales eran más finos, no tan infantiles. Sin embargo, sus ojos, aparte de reflejar tristeza, seguían siendo igual de grandes, lo que contrastaba mucho, pero no le sentaba mal.

Suspiró y se metió en la bañera, la mente llena de momentos compartidos con Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Inuyasha…se le escapó una lágrima traviesa.

Sumergió la cabeza bajo el agua tratando de no pensar en él y, para su sorpresa, fueron otro par de ojos ambarinos los que ocuparon su lugar: Sesshomaru.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Suspiros del pasado

CAPÍTULO 2

Kagome salió alarmada de la bañera y rápidamente se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. ¿Por qué se le había venido a la cabeza en ese instante Sesshomaru? Era cierto que aquel demonio de cabellos plateados y de mirada ambarina tan parecida a la de su amado hanyou y a la vez tan diferente, le llamaba la atención. Movió la cabeza enérgicamente de forma negativa para sacar todo pensamiento que tenía, se dirigió a su armario y cogió una camiseta de mangas cortas naranja con unos pantalones rosas y unos calcetines azul eléctrico, cuando escuchó la voz de su madre que le decía que bajara a merendar.

EN LA ÉPOCA FEUDAL…

Era de noche en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pequeños copos de nieve caían de modo intermitente que cubrían los árboles y suelo de una fina capa de algodón blanco y esponjoso.

A las afueras de la aldea, un medio-demonio de cabellos plateados y una sacerdotisa de pelo liso y negro se encontraban debajo del gran árbol sagrado, la fría miko se encontraba viendo al hanyou de manera triste.

-Kikio-dijo el peli plateado con voz queda.

-Inuyasha, que bien que estás aquí-dijo Kikio acercándose lentamente a este con sus serpientes caza almas pululando a su alrededor dando una atmosfera sobrenatural, oscura y nostálgica a Inuyasha. Este fue en busca de la miko y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Inuyasha

-Dime Kikio

-¿me amas?-preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa al hanyou que hizo que lo descolocara un poco.

-Por supuesto Kikio, te amo más que a nadie.

-¿Y Kagome? Sé que aquella chiquilla tonta ocupa un lugar en tu corazón.

-….

-No hace falta que contestes-dijo ella dando media vuelta.

-¡Kikio espera!-rogó Inuyasha corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡No me sigas Inuyasha!-Kikio soltó un gritito estrangulado, y el chico supo que estaba llorando.

-¡Por favor Kikio! ¡Te amo!-gritó Inuyasha mientras la sacerdotisa se perdía en la espesura y la abrazó por la espalda-¡Kagome solo es mi compañera de viaje y una gran amiga! ¡Nada más!-dijo apretándola a su pecho.

Kikio sonrió de forma maliciosa-"mi plan va como lo esperaba"-se dio la vuelta aun en sus brazos y miró a Inuyasha con cara de cordero degollado-¿De verdad Inuyasha?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? ¡Te amo!-continuó Inuyasha pegándola aún más a su cuerpo.

-¡Estoy tan feliz!-dijo Kikio hipócritamente enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hanyou acercándose lentamente su rostro al de él, cuándo Inuyasha acortó esa distancia sellando sus labios con los de ella.

EN LA ÉPOCA ACTUAL…

-Kagome, hija ¡Estás preciosa!-decía Naomi viendo a su hija bajando por las escaleras. Esta estaba vestida con un vestido de strapless por encima de las rodillas rojo con el escote palabra de honor ajustado a su pequeña cintura en la que reposaba un lazo negro atado. Sus zapatos eran tacones de aguja negros. En sus muñecas llevaba pulseras doradas y negras y su pelo estaba recogido en un moño elegante que dejaba un par de mechones ondulados a los lados de la cara. Tenía sus ojos delineados y sus labios color carmesí.

-No digas eso mamá…-dijo poniéndose roja de la vergüenza.

Entonces entró su hermano con el teléfono en la mano-hermana, te acaba de llamar tu profesor de conservatorio, dice que no podrá asistir esta noche y que pospondrá la cena para después del concierto de navidad-.

-¿y no te ha dicho por qué?-le preguntó la madre al chico

-no, solo me ha dicho eso

-Oh, qué pena, bueno…ve a cambiarte de ropa entonces Kagome, yo iré haciendo la cena-dijo su madre con un suspiro entrando en la cocina.

-Yo voy a mi habitación a seguir con los deberes

Kagome se quedó sola pero cuándo empezó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto sintió la presencia de los fragmentos, así que salió corriendo aun con los tacones tan altos que llevaba puesto en ese instante de la casa hacia donde se encontraba aquella presencia junto con su arco y flechas que descansaban en la pared al lado de la puerta principal.

La presencia la llevó al pozo devora huesos que conectaba con las dos épocas y se tiró por el apareciendo así en la época feudal. Siguió la presencia y llegó al árbol sagrado pero allí se encontraban dos sujetos que conocía muy bien, y uno de ellos llevaba el fragmento con lo que se escondió detrás de un árbol para observar a la pereja.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Suspiros del pasado

CAPÍTULO 3

Kagome, escondida detrás del árbol, podía oír las voces de Kikio e Inuyasha.

-Te lo juro, Kikio, ella no significa nada para mí, sólo me importas tú...

-Inuyasha, yo... no puedo creerte – Kikio giró bruscamente la cabeza, pero aun así él pudo verla llorar.

-Kikio, tú has sido la única que siempre me ha importado, de verdad, Kagome no puede competir contra ti... – dijo Inuyasha mientras le cogía la mano a la sacerdotisa.

Aquello fue demasiado para Kagome, dio media vuelta y echó a correr entre los árboles, sin preocuparse del ruido que hacía. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas cuando se paró en un árbol a descansar. Se arrancó los tacones y se deslizó por el tronco sollozando.

-Estúpido, estúpido Inuyasha... – masculló la chica entre hipido e hipido.

Entonces, alguien entró en el claro por el lado contrario al de ella, sin embargo, no levantó los ojos, sino que hundió la cara en sus brazos mientras que se apretaba fuertemente las rodillas, imaginando que sería Inuyasha.

-Tienes una vestimenta muy rara para la época – dijo una voz suave como el terciopelo. Kagome alzó la vista, y frente a ella, un par de ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada curiosos. La muchacha pensó que eran los más inquietantes que había visto nunca, pero también eran muy hermosos.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó.

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta – contestó el chico poniéndose de pie. Sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. Kagome lo observó con un suspiro. Era tremendamente guapo. Su cara de ángel, su cuerpo delgado y musculoso, sus manos de pianista. El pelo castaño le caía desordenado sobre la frente, parecía recién levantado. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa, con las mangas remangadas por el codo y los dos primeros botones desabrochados, mostrando parte de la clavícula.-Soy Sora-añadió este extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Bueno, Sora-dijo Kagome enfatizando el nombre del tienes nada que envidiar de mi vestimenta-dijo en un susurro apenas audible secándose las lágrimas con el torso de la mano-¿de dónde vienes?

-Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.-recordó Sora evadiendo la pregunta de la triste miko.

-Kagome.-le respondió intentando que su voz sonara firme mientras lo miraba desconfiadamente, como esperando a que hiciera algo que le hiciese defenderse de él.

-No me mires así humana-dijo el hinchando de forma infantil los mofletes de forma molesta y haciendo un puchero aún más infantil.

-¿Cómo que humana?-pregunto Kagome con asombro en sus ojos-¿es que acaso tu no lo eres?

-Mírame bien-Kagome observó mejor al joven castaño ¿¡cómo es que era tan pálido!? Ese color pálido de la piel solo lo presentaban los muertos… ¿acaso el…?

-¿Ya estás muerto?-prácticamente gritó Kagome-"¿Cómo es posible? Si ni siquiera lleva ningún fragmento de la esfera.-entonces descartó la idea de que fuera como el grupo de los 7 guerreros- "¿Será como Kikio?"-al venirle a la cabeza ese nombre su cara se ensombreció pero enseguida se repuso.

-En cierto modo sí, mírame mejor-dijo el chico sonriendo de forma divertida al ver la cara de asombro de la muchacha.

Colmillos. Eso fue lo que Kagome vio dándole un 2º vistazo al atractivo chico.

-Tú eres…-dijo en un susurro ahogado Kagome con los ojos como platos y asustada.

-Efectivamente, soy un vampiro.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Suspiros del pasado

CAPÍTULO 4

Viendo la cara asustada de la joven y el incómodo silencio, Sora empezó a hablar para calmarla.

-Tenía que encontrarte-prosiguió el joven-. Es muy importante que tú…

Un temblor muy fuerte sacudió el bosque entero y se oyó un grito a lo lejos. Algo se despertó en el interior de Kagome. Un gran fragmento de la esfera andaba cerca y supo quién era el portador de este. Se puso en pie de un salto aun sin los tacones puestos y empezó a correr, olvidándose por un momento de Inuyasha, de Kikio y de Sora. Este último la siguió sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a suceder en unos instantes.

Kagome llegó a una gran explanada de tierra. El lugar era devastador a sus ojos: plantas y árboles podridos y putrefactos, cuervos hasta donde alcanza la vista devorando millones de cadáveres de distintos animales, desde pequeños animales como conejos hasta animales como ciervos, y por último, el causante de todo aquello, Naraku. Ese ser tan despreciable se encontraba en medio de todo el desastre con una sonrisa asquerosamente maliciosa y mirándola con ojos sádicos al ver la cara que ponía la joven ante semejante atrocidad. Había disfrutado con todo aquello, Kagome estaba segura, además para rematar la faena estaba esparciendo peligrosamente miasma del interior de su cuerpo de modo que todo ser vivo quedara totalmente dañado por el o directamente muerto. Al lado de él se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Kagura, entonces supo de quién oyó aquel grito desgarrador cuando se encontraba junto a Sora.

-Mi querida Kagome, ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Me siento halagado por tu presencia-dijo con tono evidentemente irónico. A Kagome le dieron arcadas, y no solo por como hablaba, sino también por las circunstancias en las que se encontraba el lugar.

-¡NARAKU! ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacer esto?!-hasta ella se sorprendió de sus palabras. ¿Acaso le importaba más que el lugar estuviera en ese estado que los fragmentos de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus? Sentía como algo dentro de ella quería correr hacia él y matarlo de un golpe por haber hecho semejante cosa pero no sabía por qué, simplemente se sentía como si le hubieran quitado a un ser querido y lo hubiesen matado delante de sus ojos. Noto como una solitaria lágrima salía de sus ojos color azul.-"Pero, ¿Qué hago llorando? La verdad me duele mucho que haya sido capaz de hacer tal atrocidad con los animales y plantas, pero, ¿por qué?"-

-Me sorprende que digas eso, después de todo a ti lo único que debería importarte son los fragmentos y el que no os mate a ti y a tus amigos ¿verdad?- pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada escuchó una risa femenina detrás de ella.

-Vaya Naraku, al fin has conseguido coger a esta niñata. Por fin podremos seguir con el plan.

De las sombras salió Kikio, riéndose, Kagome tembló de terror al no entender la situación a la que se enfrentaba.

**EN OTRO LUGAR…**

-¡Maldita sea esa sacerdotisa de barro! ¡Ha puesto una barrera!- Sora siguió maldiciendo una y otra vez a la miko revivida mientras intentaba romper la barrera- ¡¿Cómo sabía que iba a por ellos dos?!

Sora se encontraba ya en la última línea de árboles, desde donde podía ver con claridad lo que estaba ocurriendo en el lugar donde se encontraba Kagome-"¡Juré hace más de 1.000 años que te protegería Kagome, y eso haré!"- pensó ya más que cabreado con los ojos rojos de furia dándole con sus garras más afiladas y largas lo más fuerte que podía a esa barrera creada por Kikio.

**CON KAGOME…**

-¿A qué te refieres Kikio?-dijo Kagome mirando a esta con asombro y terror a la miko de barro que se colocó al lado derecho de Naraku que soltaba junto a ella pequeñas risas maliciosas.

-No me mires así niñata malcriada, ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pasa o qué?, Naraku, ya se acercan.-dijo todavía mirando con asco a Kagome de arriba abajo.

-Entendido-entonces este cogió a Kagome con uno de sus tentáculos alzándola y estrujándola hasta dejarla inconsciente y haciendo caer su arco y flechas al suelo. Después cogió a Kikio con otro de sus tentáculos y la elevó también pero de manera mucho más leve.

Entonces de entre los arbustos apareció una pequeña niña de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos grandes de color marrón que movía su pequeña cabecita como buscando algo-Vamos señor Jaken, hay que encontrar al señor…-la niña cayó de repente y se fijó en lo que sus inocentes ojos vieron.

-¡Serás pesada niña! ¡El amo Sesshomaru nos dijo que nos quedásemos donde nos dejó sin movernos de allí!-dijo una voz chillona proveniente de detrás de la niña que se acercaba dejando ver a una especie de sapo verde con un bastón más grande que él colocándose al lado de Rin.- Y ahora ¿Qué te pasa?...-pero al girar y ver lo que la pequeña Rin veía, se quedó petrificado sin saber que hacer hasta que notó que esta había sido arrebatada de su lado rápidamente por un tentáculo.

-Genial, ahora solo quedan ellos…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha escuchó el lejano eco del grito de Kagura. Sus orejas se levantaron, alerta. Su mente se volvió hacia un solo pensamiento: "Kagome". Pero no podía ser... ¿no? Kagome estaba en su época, a salvo, con su familia. Entonces... ¿Kikio?

– ¡Kikio! – gritó InuYasha, a la vez que corría en dirección a donde provenía el grito.

CON SESSHOMARU...

La voz de Kagura llegó también hasta la entrada de la cueva de la bruja, donde se encontraba Sesshomaru. Este bajó la vista hacia su nuevo brazo izquierdo, y luego se puso en marcha hacia el lugar de reunión acordado con Rin y Jaken, mientras en el cielo asomaba por entre los retazos de nubes la luna creciente. Cuando llegó, el lugar estaba vacío, a excepción de los grillos, y el único vestigio que quedaba de sus compañeros eran unas tenues huellas que se perdían entre los matorrales. Sesshomaru las siguió, y si se preocupó en algún momento, sus fríos y ambarinos ojos no dieron muestra de ello.

CON INUYASHA...

Cuando InuYasha llegó al claro, sólo se sorprendió a medias. Ya había empezado a intuir lo que se iba a encontrar, pero su idea no podía ni compararse con la realidad sin parecer absurda. Aquel horroroso espectáculo no pareció perturbarle, sin embargo, el simple el hecho de que Kagome se hallara allí lo sacó de quicio. Y que también estuviera Kikio, y ambas inconscientes, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

– ¡Naraku! ¡Maldito! ¿Qué les has hecho? – la voz de InuYasha temblaba de furia. Naraku, por su parte, esbozó una media sonrisa malvada y le dirigió una mirada sádica.

– Ya es hora de que pagues por lo que me has hecho – su calma y su manera tan pausada de hablar lo volvían aún más peligroso –. ¡He aquí las dos mujeres a las que amas! – continuó alzando la voz –. Tendrás que elegir a una.

– ¿Cómo? No pienso elegir ¡Las salvaré a las dos! – dijo InuYasha con un rugido mientras desenfundaba a Tesaiga y se abalanzaba sobre Naraku. Sin embargo, este usó de escudo a las dos chicas, e InuYasha frenó a duras penas, logrando no herirlas de milagro.

– ¡Maldito!¡Eso es jugar sucio!

Naraku rió de forma sarcástica.

–¡Se te agota el tiempo! – dijo a la vez que apretaba con sus tentáculos a Kagome y a Kikio.

En ese momento apareció Sesshomaru. Sus ojos recorrieron la escena despacio y se posaron en Rin, tendida en el suelo, a los pies de Naraku. El odio tiñó por un momento su mirada, pero pronto recuperó su frialdad habitual. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba tendida la niña, pero a mitad de camino Naraku le cortó el paso.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –dijo sonriendo macabramente.

– Apártate de mi camino – amenazó Sesshomaru con la voz peligrosamente suave. Desenfundó a Tokijin y se abalanzó sobre Naraku. Obedeciendo a un impulso que ni él mismo supo muy bien de dónde había salido, cortó el tentáculo que mantenía sujeta a Kagome. Esta se precipitó hacia el suelo, pero él la recogió en un salto y se la echó al hombro. Cogió a Rin con la otra mano y desapareció tan rápido y silenciosamente como había llegado, dejando solo a Naraku contra InuYasha, que le observó desaparecer con una mezcla de sorpresa y odio.

Naraku gruño ante tal acción proveniente del demonio mayor. ¿A qué venía eso? Se suponía que el que tenía que venir a por aquella estúpida sacerdotisa era aquel estúpido vampiro de poca monta que Kikio le dijo. ¿Acaso ella...? ¿Acaso ella lo ha engañado?

-¡Dijiste que vendría a por ella ese maldito chupa sangre! ¡¿Dónde se supone que está?!-exclamó con duureza ala miko de barro apretando más su agarre haciendo que se quedara sin aliento.

-¡Se suponía que ese maldito demonio no la cogería!¡No tenía ni idea de que iba a salvarla!

EN OTRO LUGAR...

_-¡Kagome!¿Dónde estás cariño?-se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos._

_-¡Estoy aquí mamá, papá!-dijo una niña de cabellera sedosa color negro casi azul ondulado que se encontraba sobre el lomo de un animal parecido a una pantera que se mantenía flotando gracias a sus blancas y grandes alas._

_-Princesa será mejor que le baje ya, sus padres la buscan para llevarla a la cena con los reyes del 4 puntos cardinales-dijo la pantera a la niña en su lomo._

_-¡Pero Kero, todavía no se utilizar mis alas y quiero saber!-dijo haciendo un puchero e impregnando su azules ojos de lágrimas de cocodrilo._

_Pero la pantera no le hizo caso y la bajo a tierra tan rápidamente que la niña ni se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ya junto a su madre, la portadora de la voz anterior, una mujer de apariencia joven de pelo corto y castaño._

Kagome abrió los ojos de repente. Se encontraba sudando a mares y sus ojos escocían a la luz solar de la mañana. Al parecer se había desmayado cuando Naraku la estrujó entre sus tentáculos...¡Naraku! Y ahora que se acordaba ¡Kikio! ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos estuvieran compinchados?Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una especie de pequeña cueva formada por el tronco de los árboles de los alrededores, haciendo el lugar habitable y hermoso. A unos pasos de la entrada una hoguera improvisada daba calor y luz a la oscura noche. Entonces giró su cabeza al lado contrario para terminar su pequeño escrutinio del lugar. A su lado recostada estaba una pequeña figura que reconoció como el pequeño cuerpo de una niña de uno años que estaba girada mirando al interior de la "cueva". Su pelo azabache cubría el suelo lleno de hojas secas caídas de los árboles haciendo que el suelo tuviera una mezcla de colores rojizos y amarillentos dando una sensación de calidez. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad del suelo y se dispuso a ver quien era aquella niña. bordeó su cuerpo y se sentó al lado de este y miró su rostro.

-¡Rin!-exclamó sorprendida la sacerdotisa haciendo que la niña abriera poco a poco sus ojos color café.

-Señor Jaken está muy guapo con su corona de flores...-dijo somnolienta antes de despertarse completamente y fijarse bien en donde se encontraba-¡Señorita Kagome!¿Cómo se encuentra?¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?¿Donde está el señor Jaken?-pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más Kagome la envolvió en un abrazo haciendo que callara repentinamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Suspiros del pasado

CAPÍTULO 6

Kikio abrió los ojos despacio, sabiendo lo que se iba encontrar. La luz del sol le hizo daño al principio, pero parpadeó rápidamente para acostumbrarse a ella. Las frondosas copas de los árboles se extendían como un mar verde hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista. Estaba echada en la hierba, InuYasha dormía a su lado. Se incorporó sacudiendo sus ropas. Miró al medio demonio, que tenía una mano en la empuñadura de su espada y estaba recostado en un árbol. Era una mirada extraña, podría ser una mezcla de amor y odio, o de desesperación y regocijo, o de calma y angustia, y a la vez no ser nada, estar vacía y hueca. Echó a andar alejándose del claro y del chico que la amaba.

CON SORA…

Sora había presenciado los sucesos de aquella extraña noche tan cerca como pudo. Había visto como Naraku había capturado a Kikio y a Kagome, cómo esta última había sido más tarde rescatada por Sesshomaru, junto con Rin; y cómo InuYasha había caído en la trampa rescatando a Kikio.

El campo de fuerza que lo retenía desapareció junto con Naraku, y se fue corriendo en la misma dirección que Sesshomaru.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos lo vio sentado en la base de un árbol y se acercó a el.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el demonio en su típico tono frío y sin abrir sus ojos ambarinos.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo de ti Sesshomaru-respondió el vampiro sentándose el lado de él con las piernas flexionadas y los brazo apoyados detrás de la cabeza de modo despreocupado.-¿Por qué lo has echo?Me correspondía a mi salvarla no a ti-

-No es de tu incumbencia Sora-dijo cortante, evadiendo la pregunta del moreno. No quería responderle, no sabía porqué lo había hecho. Después de todo la muchacha no era su responsabilidad...

-Siempre estás igual, pero yo se la respuesta.-Sesshomaru abrió los ojos con tranquilidad y volteo para mirar a Sora esperando a que continuara, cosa que sacó una sonrisa al vampiro, que mostró sus colmillos. El demonio frunció un poco el ceño, ¿quién se creía ese?-La salvaste por Rin, esa pequeña niña humana te ha hecho bien, la verdad es que te ha ablandado un poco el corazón.-

-Hnn, chorradas-dijo con aire de suficiencia el demonio levantando la barbilla de modo orgulloso y dirigió su mirada al frente-no sabes decir más que sandeces.-

-Di lo que quiera pero sabes que es cierto-esta vez fue el quien miró al demonio.

-Hnn-fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-¡No volvamos con los monosílabos Sesshomaru!-pero lo único que hizo en respuesta fue que cerró los ojos de nuevo y lo ignoró, suspiró-bueno, cambiemos de tema, ¿Dónde está Kagome?-dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Junto a Rin, Jaken está con ellas-siguió sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Ese viejo sapo sigue contigo?-dijo metiendo la manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros-La verdad no me sorprende, ese sapo es una lapa, la verdad-empezó a andar en dirección a Kagome. Poco rato después la encontró hablando con Rin junto a una hoguera y Jaken sentado con su bastón debajo de un árbol ignorándolas.

-¡Kagome!-la aludida giró la cabeza hacía la voz masculina, Sora se acercaba a ellas y se situó al lado de Kagome-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo escaneándola con la mirada por si tenía alguna herida o daño en general.

-Sora...¿Qué haces aquí?-pero vio que el chico no le estaba prestando atención-¡Me encuentro bien!Ahora ¿podrías decirme que haces aquí?-el chico la miro con fingida molestia.

-¿Así es como tratas a la gente que te quiere ayudar?-dijo haciendo un puchero infantil, pero al ver la cara de Kagome esperando una respuesta, suspiró-esta bien, estaba preocupado ¿Vale?, además no terminamos de hablar antes.-

-Señor Sora, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-dijo Jaken levantándose de repente de su sitio y corriendo a hacerle una reverencia.

-Vaya Jaken ¿que tal?Se ve que sigues igual de bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Bien?-murmuraron las dos chicas. Rin se fijo en los colmillos del chico y decidió preguntar-señor, ¿es usted un demonio?-el chico rió.

-No no soy un demonio, soy mucho mejor que eso-contestó con aires de suficiencia- bueno Kagome, ¿podríamos seguir hablando en otro sitio?-preguntó poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara.

-Claro-y cogió la mano ofrecida y se levantó, se sacudió el vestido y se dirigieron al interior del bosque, pero no demasiado lejos, no querían separarse de esos dos.

Llegaron a un claro y se sentaron uno en frente de otro, Kagome en la base de un árbol y Sora a pocos metros de distancia.

-Bien que me querías decir-dijo Kagome después de estar unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Veras, es que no se por empezar-el muchacho se rascó la nuca.

-Pues empieza por el principio-acotó con naturalidad la joven azabache. El chico suspiró.

-Esta bien. Bueno, ¿que sentiste al ver la masacre de Naraku hacia los animales y plantas?-se le quedó mirando esperando una respuesta a la chica, que ahora se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. ¿Cómo sabía él eso?-No me mires así y contestame que me voy a hacer viejo aquí.-

-Me sentí mal-respondió al fin con el ceño fruncido, que mal carácter tenía el chico.-Odie lo que les hizo y me olvidé por un buen rato los fragmentos, solo quería acabar con él y con Kikio.-la chica bajo la mirada al pronunciar la última palabra, acordándose de lo sucedido con anterioridad al encuentro con Naraku. El chico se dio cuenta del estado de la chica y siguió hablando.

-Bien pues esos sentimientos son debidos a que tus verdaderos poderes se han esparcido junto a tus recuerdos, cada recuerdo es una porción de tu poder con lo cual son muy poderosas y peligrosas-Kagome escuchaba atentamente al moreno con las orbes azules bien abiertas-tu verdadero poder esta vinculado a la naturaleza y la música, por eso se te dan tan bien los instrumentos...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos en desconfianza. El vampiro la ignoró y siguió su relato.

-Al parecer cuando encontrasteis el último fragmento de "la joya de los cuatro espíritus", este contenía una pequeña porción de tu poder e hizo que esos sentimientos salieran a flote. Gracias a eso también te encontré.-

-Me estas diciendo que tengo más poder que en este mismo instante pero que según tu ese poder está junto a unos recuerdos que ni siquiera sabían que existían-el moreno asintió con la cabeza-Debes de estar de broma, eso no puede ser-dijo levantándose del sitio y sacudiéndose el polvo del vestido.

-Que me creas o no es asunto tuyo, pero yo te estoy diciendo la verdad y si no me crees busca el colgante que te dejó tu padre al morir, ese en forma de hada y veras que no me equivoco-dijo también levantándose.

-¿¡Cómo sabes eso?!-pero el chico desapareció de su vista.-¿Cómo lo sabía?-murmuró-bueno da igual, será mejor que vuelva a casa, mamá debe de estar preocupada-y así se dirigió al campamento junto a Rin, se quedaría esa noche y volvería por la mañana a casa, el pozo no estaba lejos después de todo.

La luz de la mañana le daba directamente en los ojos legañosos e intento con el brazo taparlos de la luz solar pero después de varios intentos se rindió y se incorporó en el sitio tallandose los ojos con las manos. Todavía sentía las lágrimas resecas de la noche anterior, se paso el tiempo antes de poder conciliar el sueño pensando en Inuyasha y Kikio y sin poder resistirlo lágrimas silenciosas fluían de sus lagrimales surcando sus mejillas. El olor a pescado asado hizo que mirara a su derecha y observó a Jaken y a Rin preparando el desayuno al rededor de la hoguera.

-¡Señorita Kagome!¡Qué bien que despertó!-dijo con entusiasmo la niña acercándose para ofrecerle un pescado ya asado-¡Tenga, el desayuno!-

-Buenos días Rin, gracias-la chica agarró con delicadeza el pescado y ambas se sentaron junto a la hoguera. Jaken se encontraba en aparente silencio, murmurando cosas inintendibles que las dos chicas ignararon.

-Señorita¿Se va a quedar con nosotros?-preguntó con ilusión la pequeña.

-No Rin, tengo que volver a casa, además Sesshomaru no me querrá aquí así que mejor me iré enseguida-dijo después de terminar su comida y levantarse.

-¡Seguro que acepta!Por favor señorita Kagome, con Jaken me aburro, nunca quiere jugar conmigo y el señor Sesshomaru está demasiado ocupado¡Por favor señorita, quédese!-suplicó la niña mientras se aferraba a las piernas de la mayor.


End file.
